WIZARDS!
by creativebunny1124
Summary: So set after Boo. So after finding out about the romans and egyptions and now WIZARDS? Percy goes to Hogwarts undercover as the boy who lived . Will Percy blow his cover?
1. Chapter 1 -WIZARDS?

**Hey:) sorry if I haven't written for I while,I kinda gave up because I didn't have enough time to write them and now my laptop is broken and well I didn't know if I could write on IPad but I can. So that's why I've decided to write again,and I've kinda decided to redo this chapter since I really think it need some work. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Percy Pov:

Ok... What is happening ? First there were the Romans then the eygiptions and now WIZARDS?! When will this end ?! Next thing you know there will be talking tables and chairs.

So it appears that Hecate blessed mortals with the power of magic and well that started a civilization and they call themselves 'Wizards'.I wonder if Gandolf is real,I mean that would be epic !

"EARTH TO PERCY! You there?"Annabeth said whilst waving her hands in my face.

"What did you say ?"I said snapping out of my 'Thinking mode' as Annabeth calls it.

"Seaweed brain" she face palmed then a smile crept to her face"what am I going to do with you ? So while you were out of space Chiron has explained to me that we going to stay at Hogwarts and your going to pretend to be Harry Potter for as long as he's missing."Annabeth explained

What type of school is called Hogwarts? I mean why would you even call your school that? I had to snick at that,who could not.

"So this Harry dude is missing,but why do I have to pretend to be to be him ? " I asked Chiron after calming down from the 'Hogwarts situation'.

"Well Harry is a very important person in the Wizard's world,he is the only person who has ever lived after encountering Voldermort and he gives the Wizards hope of defeating him ever since Voldermort's return" Chiron replied.

OMGs how could I not of laughed when I heard his name! I mean it's Moldy shorts! For god's sake!What is up with the names ?

"Can't we just help the Wizards defeat Moldy Shorts ?" I asked still snickering

"Firstly it's V-O-L-D-E-M-O-R-T and also we can't help them,if we do we might start another war "Annabeth said

"Well maybe if we talk to them they migh-"I asked

"Remember how it turned out the first time?" Annabeth interrupted

Oh yeah... talking to the romans helped ALOT!

"So what exactly do we have to do ?" i asked.

"Oh just Percy your going pretend to be him in front of his friends and Annabeth your going to pretend to be a new student and keep an eye on friend Dumbledore is the only person who knows about you guys and will help you." Chiron answered .

"Don't we have to be able to use magic to go to Hogwarts? "I asked

"I've got Hecate to agree to bless you two with the power of magic"Chiron replied.

"When do we leave ?" I asked

"Tommorow morning, I've asked Leo if he could take you guys there on the Argo2 the Hogwart's express is going to leave at 6:00pm in platform 9 3/4"Chiron said

He then handed a yellow file.

"Here is a profile we have on Harry, so study up " Chiron said whilst he handed me a yellow file.

We said our goodbyes to Chiron and headed to my cabin.

The file kinda looked like something you would see in a murdercase ,in the file was a bunch of paper, on the first paper was a picture of a boy with raven hair and emerald who looked like me but not completely, instead of my tanned skin he had pale, his body was scrawny, he wore glasses and he had a lightning scar on the top of his head.

How can I pretend to be him? I mean I'm way more tanned and my eyes are more sea green than emerald. I don't wear glasses and i don't have a lighting scar… Jason would be so jealous if he saw that scar.

Wait I just noticed, how do they get these files… Do I have a file? I hope they didn't use a picture of me when I first got to camp,if it was then please don't be one where I'm drooling…

On another piece of paper it showed his main friends,another showed his adventures so boy I need to start catching up.

When I showed Annabeth the picture of Harry, she was really shocked."NOT ANOTHER SEAWEED BRAIN! " she teased.

"You've shattered my heart ! Wise girl"I said dramatically

"I love you too " she replied smiling

I rolled my eyes, whenever I'm with Annabeth I feel all warm and fuzzy inside,I feel like for once I'm normal. No monsters could ever ruin that

As soon as we arrived at my cabin, I jumped onto the bed. Man I was exhausted! Annabeth then crawled in and we drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2- Traveling

**Hey guys ! I'm starting a new story soon so I won't be able to update this story that much. Hope you understand! I will try to keep updating regularly** **;)**

* * *

Percy Pov:

For once me and Annabeth didn't have any nightmares.I felt as for once in my life everything was perfect.

Until my happy thoughts were disturbed by a voice.

"Percy wake up or we are going to be late"

"I'll be up in five minutes mum"I mumbled sleepily

"Perseus Jackson if you don't wake up now and get packed we are going to MISS THE TRAIN!"

"What train ?"

Then

SPLASH

Then I woke up soaking wet looking at a smug Annabeth who was holding a bucket.

"Hey! Why you do that for?" I said

"That was the only way you would wake up" she replied

"Thanks for getting me wet now I have to get changed " I groaned

"Seriously are you always a seaweed brain"she face palmed" son of Posiden"

"Oh... Right" I flushed

_Time flash _

So after an hour of packing, well most of the packing was done by Annabeth ,we headed for London on a huge war aircraft.

"Bye G-man! Chiron and well everyone els" I said giving Grover a hug

"Time to go Percy!" Annabeth said gesturing to the Argo 2

It was rebuilt by Leo after he returned from Calypso's island. Thank god Leo had agreed to bring us to London with him and Calypso or I'll have to take an airplane. AND IM NOT READY TO BE IN A PLANE CRASH CAUSED BY MY UNCLE! I mean the Argo is still pretty high up but at least I've been on it before so I'll take my chances on that.

So as we head up I see the Argo 2 as new as it had been the day it came to camp Jupiter, I have to give Leo some respect for this.

I hope Annabeth can forgive Calypso for the curse she put apon us.I mean ever since Calypso has been at camp, Annabeth looks more sad and avoids her. I hope this trip can get them to bond,I'm sure if they get to know each other it won't be as awkward.

_Time flash again : _

So I'll cut to the chase, the trip went a little like this :

Me: Hey guys thanks again for giving us a ride

Leo: No probs Perce

Annabeth: So how are you dealing with the modern world Calypso?

*Awkward silence*

Calypso: It's kinda hard but it's getting easier with Leo around

Annabeth:Oh that's good

Calypso: Leo told me all about your troubles in Tartarus, and I want to apologies for cursing you

Annabeth: It's fine I forgive you I mean we all make mistakes

Calypso: So you wanna hear what Percy said in his sleep on my island ?

Annabeth: Haha sure I would love to hear more about seaweed brain

Calypso: While he was on my island all he could talk about in his sleep was a girl with beautiful blond hair and ...

Well at least they got along, sadly they started telling stories about me and well I think I've made a monster.

On the way I also had to catch up on reading the file, I should call the file something... Huh. FILE P for PERCY ! ;)

And I also got all dressed up for my role in pretending to be potter. FUN ! So looking in the mirror is a boy with messy black hair, tanned skin and sea green eyes,wearing a pair of glasses that have transparent glass inside instead of lens,on his head he had a lightning scar(a scar that is manipulated by the mist).

Looking through the mirror I see Harry Potter no longer Percy Jackson.

Back to the present, we are currently in the train station. But we can't find platform 9 3/4, I was about to ask a conductor before Annabeth said " I think I know why we can't find it. Since it's a world with magic I think they hide it with some kind of mist so maybe we should check out the platform 9 and platform 10 again"

So we went back and checked it out, being the Athena kid she was Annabeth figured it out pretty quickly but to me she sounded crazy!

She told me we should run into the wall! The wall that was 3/4 between platform 9 and 10.

"You've crazier things than this !" She said

Well she's got a point , I've been a guinea pig for an hour. I still crave lettuce sometimes.

"I'll do it.I mean it can be worse than Gaia?" I said whilst getting ready to run I couldn't shake the picture of me landing face flat on the wall but I still ran.

And whoosh I was went through the wall .

Behind me Annabeth came out surprised as I was to see hundreds of students rushing in and out of the Hogwarts express.

We rushed in and tried to grab a cabin, but most of them were full so we walked across cabin and cabin.

"Harry ! Are you trying to avoid us ? "


	3. Chapter 3- The meet not meat

Hermione Pov:

Harry ditched us when we invited him to come to the Quidditch World Cup and we waited ages before we set off without Harry.

It's quite surprising considering how much he hates his aunt, he did send a few letters but then we never heard much from him.

So that's why I'm hoping for an explanation on what's going . Then me and Ron went onto the train and saw a mop of raven black hair.

"Harry! Are you trying to avoid us ?" I said hoping he would reply.

He turned his head and yeah it was Harry. But he seemed different he was more tanned now, his eyes were more of a sea green behind his glasses and he was more cute you ever mention that to him I will deny it. He defiantly had a growth spurt because now he was a head taller than me.

I then notice him staring at us with confusion.

"Hey" he said

"Bloody hell! Harry you've changed so much !" Ron basically yelled

"Shut up Ron ! People can hear you in China!" I said

"Fine Hermione! So Harry why did you ditch us at the Quiddich World Cup ? I mean you missed Viktor Krum! The best Quiddich player of all time! "Ron said

"Um..." He said, then the blond girl behind Harry interrupted "He went to America to help with his family"

"Yeah that's basically it" Harry said

"Do you know her ? " Ron asked Harry directing it to the girl

I elbowed him,god that was rude even for Ron.

"Yeah, this is Annabeth and she's a transfer student from America" he replied

"Hey do you want to continue talking in a compartment since we're kinda blocking the way" Annabeth said

After a bit of walking we found an empty compartment perfect for the four of us.

"So Annabeth this is Hermione and Ron" Harry said directing it to us

" Nice to meet you" I replied

" yeah same to you! " Annabeth said grinning

Ron Pov:

Harry has seriously changed, now he has more viewable cheekbones , a tan and muscles. The weird thing is, he looks older. Annabeth sat next to him.

God that girl beautiful. Her blond curls were like the sun with her grey stormy was like a dream. A goddess.

I don't stand a chance with her at all but it's worth a try.

" Guys you know the Tri Wizard tournament is going to start soon ? "Hermione said snapping me out of my daydream.

"Oh yeah I read about that and ..." Annabeth said starting a conversation with Hermione about School, architect and other stuff.

Next to Annabeth was a bored looking Harry.

"Candy trolly!" Yelled a lady outside.

I rushed to get some," I'd like a chocolate frog " I said

Harry came too, he bought any candy that was blue and started stuffing them in his mouth. He was a pretty fast eater if I do say so myself.

Hermione and Annabeth were still talking, it seems like they're going to be really good friends.

Harry was stuffing his face and the rest of the trip basically went like this...

Percy Pov :

When I heard the name Harry I kind of freaked,you know how I said I catched up a bit on the yellow file. Well that might not have been completely true.

So I went with the easiest approach more commonly known as 'Hey'

I just stared like an idiot when they started to talk but at least they mentioned their names so I went with the flow.

Ron has mentioned about 100 times that 'Harry' looked different , well hopefully they don't have suspicions. I wouldn't want to blow my cover on the very first hour.

I am soooo glad that Annabeth is here, I mean if she wasn't I would most likely have blown my and Hermione will be good friends .

There is one problem with Annabeth being here, I can't say I'm dating Annabeth. This is because my backstory is that I've only met Annabeth a week ago and we aren't that close to be best friends.

"Candy trolley!"

Candy ! Hope they have blue! So I grabbed the sack of money Chiron gave each of us and bought every blue candy they got.

They were delicious and wacky. They had living chocolate frogs and that wasn't the weirdest thing they had.

This was going to be a fun year ...

* * *

**Hey guys ! I DO NOT own pjo since I am not Rick or hp cuz I'm not jk Rowling.**

**Random vs **

**Harry vs phobe(brick) **

**Who will win ? Comment who you want to win. **

**And special thanks to kycastic for that comment ! **


	4. Chapter 4 - Robes and Horses

Percy Pov:

So around 5 boring ADHD hours Ron and Hermione start getting stuff out of their bags.

"Annabeth you should get changed into your robes now, since we're almost there" said Hermione

Ouch

My brain took around 3 seconds to process what just happened, Annabeth had elbowed me in the ribs, boy she was strong, then I realized.

"Um I don't really have me robes at the moment,it was delivered to school with the rest of my school stuff" I said.

"Oh, that's strange." Ron said

Oops.

Then the door strung open.

On the other side was a boy with brown hair and brown eyes(sorry can't remember his eye colour).

"You guys should really get changed, we're 20minutes away from school" he said

"Yeah we know, we were just about to go "Hermione said

"Lucky Harry don't have to change" Ron said sitting lazily on his seat

The boy looked at Ron with confusion in his eyes.

"His stuff are at school already"Hermione said

"Oh cool"he said, then noticing Annabeth " Sorry for being... Um rude my name is... Um Neville Longbottom"

I had to sniffle a laugh,they have ridiculous name.

"I'm Annabeth Chase, nice to meet you" she said

" Well not to be rude but we need to go get changed now " Hermione said

Neville then left with a goodbye

_Time flash _

So around 15 minute later Annabeth came back to the compartment with Hermione, wearing huge robes.

Ron had come back around 10 minute before.

I mean Ron looked pretty weird in the robes but Annabeth... She looked beautiful even in a huge robe. I seriously wanted to kiss her but I had to resist.

Besides that the two girls looked pretty mad, but I have no idea why,I'll ask wise girl later.

CLANK

The train stopped.

So we headed out to the corridor where like a bijillion wizards were walking not a bijillion but maybe 2 hundred,not my fault that it was a small corridor.

Heading out the train I see a huge castle, and several black carriages being pulled by black horses.

The castle had amazing architect and it's structure was built to withstand powerful attacks ... GODS IM TURNING INTO ANNABETH ...

"Hey my lord"

"Huh?" I looked next to me and there it stood. One of the many back horses.

" Oh hi, just call me percy" I said While I pat it's head

"um Harry what on earth are you doing ?" Ron said

"Patting a horse"I said

"Theres's nothing there" Ron said

"There's a horse right ? Pulling the carriages" I asked

"No the carriages pull themselves like always" Ron said

"They can't see us since they haven't seen someone die"the horse said

Oh. That makes sense.I guess Annabeth can see them we rode on our carriages into Hogwarts.

Annabeth Pov:

So when we went to get changed we stumbled by a boy with blond hair and blue kinda looked like Octavian. I hope he's not as bad as him.

"Hey mud bloods" he said as if it was the grossest thing ever, never mind he's like Octavian " where's little potter? "

"None of your business" Hermione said protectively

The Octavian Double suddenly noticed me and put his had out" Hello I'm Draco Malfoy, you should really stay with me instead of these mud bloods"

"I'm just going to stay with my friends and by friends I mean anyone els but the likes of you"I said, I knew bullies and he was one of them.

" Your loss , your just a dumb blond mud blood like your so called friend" Draco said

"MY FRIENDS ADE NOT MUD BLOODS AND I AM NOT STUPID " I suddenly shouted

My iner-Athena was out, and there was no way of stopping it.

I grabbed his shirt and was about to wack him in the face but then stopped realizing how this would effect the mission.I let go of his shirt and put him down.

"I WILL HAVE MY DAD BAN YOU ! HE OWNS BOTH YOUR LIVES ! JUST WAIT TILL I GET HIM ! " Draco said scampering off .

" Wow Annabeth that was amazing !" Hermione said

"It was nothing"I said smiling

By the way the Wizard robes are seriously hard to put on. And they are so long. How are you going to fight in a huge robe ?

After around 15 minutes of meddling I finally put it on correctly. Looking in the mirror I looked ridiculous.

Gods I'm going to miss wearing normal clothes.

Going back to the compartment I realized that Ron had already gotten changed.

CLANK

The train stopped and we headed outside.

HOLY HERA the school's architect was Amazing ! It's shapes and , curves, structure, the stability perfect!

I looked for Percy to see his reaction but I found him instead talking to a black horse. Ron and Hermione looked at him as if he was crazy. I overheard a bit of the conversation between Percy and Ron. ... Horse... Don't see anything... Carriage has always pulled themselves...

I soon put the puzzles together , but why can't they see them ? Maybe Percy knows.

After all the awe we went on a carriage and headed into the castle.

* * *

**Hey guys ! Sorry this chapter isn't that exciting I promise you that the next chapter is going to be very exciting. I've decided to use 2 Different Povs for every chapter. Thanks to anyone who followed, faved or reviewed! **

**-Meagan **


	5. Chapter 5- Choosing hat

Annabeth Pov:

So as we got off the carriage we were engulfed by a crowd pushing inside the castle.

Before I know it I'm in the dinning hall,it was beautiful! There was millions of candles floating in the air above me and in the front of the room was a row of throne like chair with old looking people sitting on them ( I guess teachers maybe) .

Since I was a new student I had to be sorted into a house,Hermione had told me earlier that I would have to go with the first years to be called upon.

I then see a bunch of young looking students lead by a lady wearing all looked like the type of person that was nice if you stayed on her good side,I joined them as they walked to a corner of the room.

"Hello the the new students at our school, my name is Dumbledore and welcome back to the other students. We will start with the first year's sorting before we officially start dinner "The principle said

"Now we will start with Chase,Annabeth" said the women who lead us here

Every wizard then looked at the crowd of first years, I felt everyone's gaze upon me as I walk towards the lady.

In her hands she held a crusty old hat,the wrinkles were it's features. The lady then gestured me to sit down, I felt something on my head.

'Huh a demigod I see,daughter of Athena. Very smart, pain so much pain ! Tartarus and back ! Ahhhhh the memories !' Something said in my head.

"Ahhhh get me off her !" The hat screamed

Oh so it was the hat who looked through my mind.I guess Tartarus was too much. The lady then took the hat off me, she had a concerned look in her eyes, the rest of the hall was silent. The students eyes were all gazed upon me.

" GRIFFINDOR" the hat screamed as soon as it was taken off my head

A table of students cheered but they looked worried,it's going to be hard to make friends here.

I then joined Percy at the Griffindor's table," Hey Annabeth you ok ?" Percy asked

" Yeah" I replied,nodding

Using his eyes he told to tell him about it later. Over many years Me and Percy know each other very well so we can read each other's emotions.

When they continued with the choosing hat, I zoomed out. It's pretty unusual for a daughter of Athena but I couldn't help remembering Tartarus.

The unbearable feeling of hopelessness and life being sucked out of me all came back.

I felt a nudge in my ribs, it was Percy. He whispered reassuringly " Annabeth I'm here and since I'm here you will never be alone or hurt"

I smiled. Looking in front of me I saw that they were done with the choosing ceremony and that Dumbledore was standing up .

" Most of you know this year we are having the Triwizard tournament , this year it is going to be set here at Hogwarts . After some complications we have set an age limit on the event so that now only childern from the age 17 or above are allowed to enter. We have also invited The Durmstrang institute and The Beauxbatons Academy of magic to come here for the event " Dumbledore announced

The doors of the dinning pavilions then bursts open , a group of girls wearing blue were doing a type of mixed ballet as they approached the back of the group was a very tall women who didn't have the best of looks and looked like a teacher came up to Dumbledore and hugged him.

Behind them were a group of boys marching in doing some berserk performance. A few shrieks were heard when a boy with a Russian hat came in, next to him stood a older man who looked most like a principle. He gave Dumbledore a hug as he approached the front.

"Now that we are all here let the feasts begin! " Dumbledore cheered

Food then appeared all across the tables , Percy had already began to eat stuffing him mouth with food.

" Per-Harry slow down or your going to choke" I said, oh gods the identity thing was confusing me

" Annabeth I'll be fine I've survived this long ! " he said cheekily

" Harry you're eating faster then Ron ! " Hermione said

Long story short we ate while Percy and Ron devoured, and now we are going to our dorms

We walked slowly as the floating stairs moved, yeah you heard me FLOATING STAIRS ! It was quite surprising when it first moved, percy nearly fell down but we made it.

In front was a painting of a lady, of yeah did I mention that the painting spoke? Hermione told the lady something then a door were a bunch of couches and a fireplace,this was the common room.

So according to Hermione the boys sleep downstairs while we sleep upstairs, which means I can't sleep with Percy. Whoah there don't get the wrong idea! We just sleep nothing els . End of discussion.

But to think I have to face my nightmare alone frightened me, Percy and I would usually comfort each other.

Guess I have to try then, I can do this . So i confidently went to my bed and slept.

I woke up to hear a scream in the night.

* * *

**So here you go. Sorry for the wait. I've been pretty busy these days so as always to anyone who faved, commented or followed ! ㈳5**

**LONG LIVE BOOKS: Thanks for your support on both stories **

**-Meagan **


End file.
